


Respect and Obey

by TeddysHoney



Series: A Dom and His Sub [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, COVID-19, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Blaine has always had a little trouble with his anxiety, and the pandemic is causing an attack. His Dom tries to help, but sometimes it's hard to shut off the voices in your head.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: A Dom and His Sub [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952035
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Respect and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my beautiful beta, Jayhawk-Writes. I couldn't do this without you!

Kurt woke up groggy that morning. They’d had a great scene the night before, and he’d stayed awake long after Blaine had fallen asleep, his sub’s arms and legs wound around him like a koala bear. Kurt loved to watch Blaine sleep, especially after he’d performed so well. When Kurt would praise him during aftercare, Blaine’s lips would turn up into a tiny smile, an expression that stayed with him even after he’d gone to sleep, his long, dark lashes resting lightly on his cheeks. Kurt would lie awake, staring at Blaine’s perfect face, feeling wholly in love with his boy. He’d run gentle fingers through his hair, caress his soft cheeks, and smile as Blaine made the most adorable sleeping noises in the world. Kurt loved being Blaine’s Dom, but he almost loved the quiet time after a scene more than the scene itself. It was soft and comforting, something that he craved.

Turning toward the middle of the bed, Kurt groped blindly for Blaine. It was never too hard to find his boy; Blaine loved sleeping in the middle of the bed, cuddled around Kurt. However, that morning, Kurt couldn’t find the warm body of his sub. All he felt was the cool sheet beneath his fingertips, and he opened his eyes immediately, looking around the room. Blaine was missing.

Snapping into a sitting position, Kurt looked around their bedroom to make sure Blaine hadn’t gone to the closet for a fresh pair of underwear or to the bathroom. There was no sign of him anywhere that he could see. Kurt listened intently, straining for any sound of Blaine moving around their apartment, taking a shower, anything. He was met with nothing but silence. 

Quickly, Kurt hopped out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and an undershirt before wandering out to find Blaine. He checked their bathroom closer; no sign. He checked their office; he wasn’t there. As Kurt approached the living room, he thought he could hear a noise coming from the kitchen. The rapid beating of his heart slowed a little; Blaine had gotten up to make coffee or something. He was okay.

As he rounded the short wall dividing the kitchen from the living room, Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Blaine was sitting on the floor beside a bucket of soapy water, scrubbing intently at one tiny tile on the floor. He was wearing only boxers, his preferred state of dress when they were staying in, and Kurt could see how heavily he was pressing on the sponge by the way his muscles flexed through his shoulder and arm with every pass over the tile. Just as he was about to say something, the scent of bleach hit his nose. Something was wrong. “Blaine?” he asked gently, trying to keep from startling his sub. “What are you doing?”

Blaine’s head snapped up. “Sir!” he squeaked, never stopping his scrubbing at the tile. “I’m cleaning, sir.”

“I can see that,” Kurt replied, keeping his voice even and low. “Why are you scrubbing the kitchen floor on your hands and knees?”

Blaine stilled at that, only for a moment, before continuing. “You like our house to be clean, sir,” he answered softly.

Deciding to take action, Kurt strode across the space separating him from his sub and knelt beside him. His strong hand grasped Blaine’s wrist tightly, halting his movements. He didn’t speak for a moment, trying to think of what to do. Finally, he issued one quiet order. “Let go of the sponge.”

Blaine dropped it immediately. “I’m sorry, sir,” he whispered, lowering his head as he tried to calm down. Kurt’s voice helped.

“Sit on the couch and wait for me,” Kurt instructed, letting go of Blaine’s wrist but remaining on his knees.

Every fiber in Blaine’s being wanted to follow orders. He wanted to get up, go to the couch, and wait. He wanted Kurt to come to him, talk to him, and, most importantly, soothe away his fears. But, the voice in the back of his head, the one that had sprung to life after seeing the news report that morning, told him he needed to clean; if only he could get Kurt to see that, too, he’d understand why he was scrubbing the floor. So, instead of listening, he stayed on the floor. “I need to clean,” he whispered, almost frightened.

“We need to talk. Couch. Now. I’m going to dump this bucket of water. Then, I’ll join you.” Kurt let a bit more authority seep into his voice. Blaine rarely defied orders; he loved the feeling of peace that washed over him with Kurt’s praise. He’d said as much aloud to his Dom on more than one occasion.

“But, the--”

Kurt was starting to understand the problem. He recognized the signs of an internal fight in his sub. The little voice that often told Blaine what to do, the one they’d determined was the source of his anxiety, was hard for his sub to control, and Kurt knew exactly what he needed to do.

“Up,” he prompted, rising to his feet and tugging on Blaine. When he was on his feet, Kurt led him to a corner in their living room, the one they always used for moments like these. The Dom positioned his sub like he wanted him, legs spread, hands on his head, back straight. Then, leaning in close to Blaine’s ear, Kurt whispered, “I want you to focus on breathing. Deep breaths. In and out. I’ll be right back.” He waited, hovering nearby until he was sure Blaine would be okay before heading into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a rag towel from beneath the sink, sopping up the excess soapy water on the floor before dumping the water in the bucket down the drain and rinsing out the sponge. Then, he went into the bedroom for a moment to collect a few things before coming back and settling down on the couch. Setting a pillow on the floor between his feet, he called for his sub. “Blaine, come here please.”

Blaine was slow to move from his corner. As much as staring at the corner was incredibly boring, it was also incredibly helpful. He felt calmer, more floaty, and he didn’t want to break the spell. He also really didn’t want to talk to Kurt about this. However, he had no desire to land himself in further trouble by defying orders, so he moved across the room to his Dom, settling on his knees on the pillow at Kurt’s feet, placing his hands palm up on his thighs, and keeping his gaze on the floor, the perfect show of submission.

There was a long beat before Kurt said, “Look at me, Blaine.”

Obediently, Blaine lifted his gaze to meet Kurt’s, surprised to find no anger in them, just sadness.

“Tell me what has you so upset this morning.” The command was gentle but firm, and Blaine felt a surge of desire to tell his Dom everything.

“I-I watched the news this morning, sir,” he said quietly, gaze returning to the floor. “They were talking about...the pandemic.”

Silence reigned for a moment before Kurt said, “Go on.”

Blaine took a deep breath. “They said that cleaning is important, cleaning things that frequently get touched. And, I realized we touch a lot of things every day. We turn on and off the faucets, we touch the light switches, we walk barefoot in the kitchen all the time…” He trailed off, not sure what else to say. Chancing a glance at his Dom’s face, he realized Kurt knew exactly what he was saying.

“So, you felt you needed to clean to keep us safe?” It was a question, but Kurt knew the answer. They’d dealt with this before when it came to illnesses. It was difficult to navigate, but they did have rules in place for this.

“Yes, sir.”

“What else did you clean besides the kitchen floor?”

Blaine gulped. “The light switches.”

“All of them?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What else?”

“The toilet and sink in the bathroom.”

“What else?”

“The kitchen table.”

“What else?”

“That’s all, sir.”

“Good boy,” Kurt murmured, threading his fingers through Blaine’s hair. His sub was on edge; Kurt could see it. He wasn’t sure if Blaine knew how tense he’d become, but his whole body was stiff as a board. The instant Kurt touched him, breathing words of praise at him, he relaxed, leaning into the touch when Kurt moved to run his fingertips lightly over his cheek. In a quiet voice, Kurt said, “We have rules for you to follow when something scares you. What are those rules?”

“I’m supposed to come to you, sir, and tell you what’s bothering me.”

“And, why is that, Blaine?”

“Because I can’t trust the little voice in my head telling me to panic.”

“That’s right,” Kurt praised again, running his thumb along the line of Blaine’s jaw over and over again. “Why didn’t you tell me what was bothering you this morning.”

“You were asleep, sir, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“What did you think would happen if you woke me?” Kurt’s voice was calm, but he could feel Blaine stiffen under his touch.

There was nothing to be said. He hadn’t thought anything would happen. He just didn’t want to wake Kurt. His Dom took such good care of him, and they’d just had a fantastic scene the night before. He needed some sleep. Finally, he whispered, “I don’t know, sir. I didn’t think.”

Kurt nodded. He knew that was the truth. When that little voice in Blaine’s head spoke up about something, it was quite difficult for him to ignore it. More often than not, he didn’t think. He just did whatever the little voice told him to do. They were working on it. Blaine was seeing a therapist. But, it was slow going. Before Kurt, Blaine had spent many years giving in to that little voice.

Finally, he said, “Strip.”

Blaine’s head whipped up at that. “Sir?” he asked, eyes wide. They had an agreement that Kurt would always warn him before issuing a punishment. He wasn’t fond of pain play, so punishment spankings were a big deal to him.

“Relax,” Kurt instructed. “This is not a punishment. We’re going to work on shutting off that voice in your head. All you need to do is listen and obey.” This was their tried and true method, but Kurt was unsure if it was going to work that day. Blaine was jumpier than usual; perhaps helping him focus his mind wasn’t going to be enough to turn off the nagging voice. But, it was a good place to start.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine answered, rising from his knees to swiftly pull down his boxers and step out of them, folding them neatly and leaving them at the end of the couch. Then, he turned to look at Kurt, waiting for the next instruction. “ _ Listen and obey _ ,” Kurt had said. That was all he needed to do. He could do it.

“Give me your hands,” Kurt instructed, reaching behind himself to grab something. He pulled out a long silk scarf and wrapped it a few times around Blaine’s wrists before tying it in a knot. “Does that feel okay?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine whispered.

Reaching behind him again, he produced another silk scarf. “I’m going to put this one over your eyes,” he explained as he rose to stand behind his sub. “I will be right here the whole time; I won’t leave you. I promise.”

Blaine nodded once before he felt the scarf over his face. “Yes, sir.”

“You’re being such a good boy,” Kurt praised as he tied the scarf around his head, making sure it was tight enough it wouldn’t fall down but not so tight that it would dig into his head. Then, he went back to the couch, grabbing the riding crop from the cushions and the pillow from beside the couch. He placed it in the middle of the room before going back to his sub and guiding him by his bound wrists toward the pillow. “Kneel,” he instructed again, and Blaine gracefully sank to his knees. 

Kurt began walking in circles around his sub as he spoke. “Now, to focus your mind, you’re going to be holding various positions for me. I will use this…” He stopped, tapping the tongue of the riding crop very lightly against Blaine’s shoulder. “To help you get into the position I want you in. Then, you will hold perfectly still until I tell you to move. Do you understand?”

“Ye-yes, sir,” Blaine breathed, his voice quaking just a little. “You-you won’t spank me with that, will you?”

“No spanking,” Kurt reassured. “This is to help you clear your mind, help you to focus. Do you think you can do that?”

Blaine nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

“What’s your job?”

“To listen and obey, sir.”

“My good, good boy,” Kurt praised, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair for a moment. Then, he pulled back and circled his sub again, trying to decide which position to use first. Finally, he said, “At attention.”

Blaine rose up on his knees, pushing his shins against the floor and pointing his toes. He straightened his back, trying to be sure that his spine and thighs formed one perfect line. He wanted to position his hands with his palms facing up, but it was impossible to do with his wrists tied together. For a moment, he struggled against the wrist restraints until he heard his Dom’s gentle voice behind him.

“Don’t worry about your hand position, Blaine. I just want you to focus on your core and your legs.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kurt walked around his sub, inspecting his position. “Spread your knees a little wider,” he said, tapping the crop gently against Blaine’s knees.

His sub quickly obeyed.

When he was satisfied, Kurt said, “Okay. I want you to remain in this position until I tell you you can move. Don’t worry about anything else but holding your position. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replied, taking a deep breath. They’d done this before, and he knew Kurt picked difficult positions that kept him focused, not leaving room for anything else in his mind.

“Good boy,” Kurt murmured, leaning down to kiss Blaine on the lips. 

It started innocently, but when Kurt brushed his tongue along Blaine’s lower lip, requesting access, Blaine’s cock jumped just a bit. He hadn’t counted on Kurt turning this sexual. He reveled in Kurt’s soft tongue caressing his, exploring his mouth for a few moments. When Kurt pulled away, Blaine felt something else: light as a feather, the tongue of the crop teased along the length of his cock. Blaine’s breathing grew rapid as his cock responded.

“What a good boy,” Kurt murmured against his sub’s swollen lips before finding himself a spot on the couch to look at Blaine.

He loved to watch Blaine. It was one of his favorite things to do. He loved to stare at the solid curves of Blaine’s body, run his eyes along the lines of muscley legs and arms. He liked to watch him strain to hold whatever position Kurt had put him, his thighs quivering with effort. He loved to watch him slowly leave his head, his body remaining in position as the tense energy coursing through him vanished. He loved to watch Blaine submit, and each time he admitted that, his cock responded in kind. Watching Blaine was one of the biggest turn-ons there was, and it could instantly make him hard.

Kurt knew he’d have to watch Blaine for several minutes before he began to struggle in his position. He and Blaine had done this before, done marathons of positions as a scene with big rewards at the end. He wouldn’t push him too hard lest Blaine begin to think this was a punishment, but he wanted to push him hard enough that he might enter the outer realms of subspace. So, he watched as the clock ticked by three, four, five minutes. 

Blaine was nearly six minutes in before he began to quiver, and Kurt watched like a hawk for the seconds left in the sixth minute to speed by. The quivering in his thighs for an extra few seconds would keep Blaine focused on holding his position but wouldn’t give him the opportunity to let his mind wander.

When the time was up, he went to Blaine. “Relax,” he whispered low in his sub’s ear, watching as Blaine’s body sank back down slowly into a relaxed position, his butt on his heels, his shoulders slumped forward. “How do you feel?” he asked softly.

“Better, sir,” came the response.

“Good boy. Rest for a minute.” He watched the clock closely, giving Blaine nearly two minutes to breathe before he gave the next command. “Offer.”

Blaine went back up on his knees, leaning forward this time with his arms extended. He was bent at the waist, his upper body leaning over the floor. This one would be much harder to hold, and he wondered how long Kurt would leave him like this. “ _ Listen and obey _ ,” he repeated to himself. “ _ Listen and obey _ .”

Kurt walked around him again, inspecting, adjusting his position here and there. When he was happy, he whispered, “Hold,” before leaning in to kiss him again.

His cock had gone soft as he’d held his position, but at the touch of Kurt’s lips to his again, it began to swell again, eager for some attention. Kurt was giving him mixed signals, and he wasn’t sure what the end result of this little experiment would be. Would Kurt let him cum? The thought made him even more excited, and he moaned lightly into Kurt’s mouth.

“Do you like that, baby?” Kurt asked suggestively, running his tongue lightly over Blaine’s lips before backing away, smiling as his sub leaned forward just a bit more, chasing his Dom’s mouth.

“Yes, sir. Please,” he whimpered, struggling to stay put.

“I’ll think about it,” Kurt answered, settling on the couch again.

Blaine dared to let his lower lip pooch out in protest, but he didn’t say anything else. Instead, he focused on holding his position, eager to make his Dom happy again. A happy Dom usually meant a good outcome for Blaine later, and even though he’d just been allowed to cum the night before after nearly a week without, perhaps Kurt would take pity on him and grant him release again. He was sure it would make him feel much better.

It didn’t take long for Blaine to realize that this experiment of Kurt’s was working. At least, sort of. It was working as long as Blaine thought about the possibility of sex and how much his legs were straining to keep him from falling on his face. It wasn’t working when he thought about how it was working, because that gave the little voice in the back of his head time to creep back in and start talking to him again.

“ **You should be cleaning** ,” it whispered to him. “ **Everything in here is crawling with germs. Kurt might get sick. You might get sick. The pandemic can lead to death. You don’t want your Dom to die, do you?** ”

Blaine knew, realistically, that he and Kurt would very likely not die if either one of them caught the virus. Most people that died were also sick with other things, Kurt had told him. Young people who caught it were recovering for the most part, as long as they did what the doctor ordered. But, the idea of either one of them getting sick, of possibly getting separated from one another terrified him, and he felt the urge to clean coming back again.

“S-sir,” he stuttered out, unsure what to do. 

Kurt was beside him in a moment. “Relax,” he instructed, wrapping his arms around his sub and holding him close. “Relax. Everything is okay.”

Blaine collapsed against Kurt, leaning heavily against him, desperate to get as close to him as he could. He felt something tugging at his wrists, and then his hands were free, and he could wrap them around Kurt and feel his warm, strong body beside him. Then, the blindfold was removed from his eyes, and he could see Kurt, his beautiful eyes staring back into Blaine’s own, concerned. 

“What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

“The voice. It came back,” he whispered, snuggling in closer to his dom. The contact wasn’t enough. He still felt like he was floating, unanchored, and not in the good subspace-y kind of way. 

“Okay. You’re alright,” Kurt replied, moving so that he could pull Blaine directly into his lap. “I’ll hold you. You’re okay.” He petted up and down the back of Blaine’s neck, smoothing his curls and feeling his warm, smooth skin beneath his fingertips. He didn’t stop petting, didn’t stop whispering to Blaine until he felt his sub beginning to relax against him again, his tense, shaking body melting into a warm pile of pliable goo beneath his touch. He had been right. This wasn’t working. “Are you feeling better?” he asked finally, shifting a bit to look at Blaine’s face.

His sub nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you think you can wait on our bed for me while I go and get your medicine?”

“Y-yes, sir.” He wanted to be okay with being alone for the few minutes it would take his Dom to get his medication, but he wasn’t sure he would be.

“You can stay here longer if you’d like to,” Kurt replied.

“Please...”

“Then we will.” Kurt stayed on the floor with his sub, stroking up and down his back and lightly along his arm until Blaine stirred in his grip, pushing himself to his knees. 

“I think I’m ready, sir,” he said softly, glancing at Kurt for permission.

“Go on then,” the Dom replied, rising to his feet. “Wait on the bed for me while I get your meds.”

Blaine scurried off to do as he was asked, and Kurt headed to their bathroom to retrieve the medication. Blaine had been prescribed pills for when his anxiety got really bad. It had been agreed upon both by the doctor and Kurt and Blaine themselves that these pills were not something that he should become reliant on, something to be taken at every twinge of anxiety he felt. They were to be taken only when he was unable to control the anxiety any other way. This was one of those times. Kurt always tried to calm him before offering the meds; if it worked, they stayed in the drawer. If it didn’t, he gave them to Blaine himself.

Kurt rifled through the drawer in the bathroom where they kept all the medicines, and the further he dug, the faster his heartbeat became. Where were they? They were usually at the front of the door for fast access, but Blaine had needed ibuprofen a few days ago for his headache, so Kurt had assumed they’d been pushed to the back. He dug to the back of the drawer. No pills.  _ Shit! _

Quickly, he pulled out his phone, checking to see if he had a text from the pharmacy. Yes. There it was. Four days ago.  _ Shit, shit, shit! _ There was a refill ready for pickup. Glancing at the time, he breathed a sigh of relief. The pharmacy was open if he did a drive-thru pickup.

He couldn’t take Blaine with him. There was no way that it would be good for him to go out into the world he was terrified of right now. That would make his anxiety worse. As much as Kurt hated the idea of leaving him at their apartment for any period of time, their pharmacy was just up the road. He would be gone for less than 15 minutes as long as no one else was in the drive-thru.

Making his way back to the bedroom, Kurt found his sub sitting on the bed just as he’d instructed. Blaine was sitting with his hands in his lap, his shoulders slumped, and his gaze on the floor. He looked sad and helpless, and all Kurt wanted to do was pull him into a tight hug and shield him from the world. That was the promise he’d made to him as his Dom, to keep him safe. He wasn’t doing a great job of that. “Blaine?” he called as he approached, not wanting to startle his sub.

Blaine lifted his eyes. “Yes, sir?”

Sitting carefully on the bed beside him, Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around him. “I have to go to the pharmacy. We’re out of your anxiety meds, and I need to pick them up. You need them today.”

As soon as the words left his Dom’s mouth, Blaine stiffened beside him. “No. No. Please. Please, sir. Don’t go out. It’s dangerous. You could get sick. You could get me sick. You could...yo-you could…”

“Shhh,” Kurt soothed, hugging Blaine tighter and kissing his temple. “Shhh. I’ll be okay.” He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a way to make Blaine feel better. After a few moments, he asked, “Would you like to get dressed?”

“M-may I, sir?” Blaine sniffled a little. He’d been on the verge of tears.

“Of course. Go get your underwear from the couch and come back to me, please.”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine was back in a few minutes, and he crawled up on the bed next to Kurt, cuddling in close. He wrapped his arms around his Dom, secretly hoping that if he held on tight enough, the other man wouldn’t leave. 

“I want you to help me get ready,” Kurt commanded gently. “That way, you’ll know that I’ll be safe while I’m gone.” Glancing down at himself to figure out what he needed, he said, “Get me a pair of jeans, Blaine.” He hoped that some service submission would help to calm Blaine down.

There was no “yes, sir” this time, but Blaine crawled off the bed, going to the dresser and fishing out a pair of dark jeans which he handed to Kurt. “What now, sir?” he asked gently.

“I need an undershirt and a button-down.”

Blaine retrieved a white, ribbed tank top from the top drawer of the dresser before going to the closet to select a shirt. He thumbed through them, looking for one that would look nice with the dark jeans. He finally decided on a light black shirt with light blue pinstripes, carrying the requested items back to his Dom.

“Socks now,” Kurt said, taking the clothes from Blaine. He watched his sub as he dressed, noting that Blaine seemed to be moving around a little quicker, his body less caved in on itself.

“Here are your socks and shoes, sir,” Blaine said, returning to his Dom’s side. He knew Kurt hadn’t asked for shoes, but he’d need them next anyway. The service submission was helping him feel a little bit better, but he still hated the idea of Kurt going out for any reason. Even though he knew he needed to.

“Now, I need you to go to the bathroom and get me a mask and two pairs of disposable gloves.”

Blaine wrinkled his brow. “Why two?”

“One to wear and an extra pair in case they rip. Put the extra pair in a plastic bag for me.” Kurt went to the mirror as Blaine went to retrieve the requested items. He checked his hair, knowing that the primping was in vain. He didn’t want to be doing it, but he needed something to occupy his time before Blaine came back. He needed to give him his final command in their room before he left for the pharmacy. Grabbing his wallet and keys from the nightstand, he stood next to the doorway, waiting for Blaine.

“Here you are, sir,” he said, coming back to the room with the requested items. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes as he thought of Kurt leaving and going out into the world. He couldn’t lose his Dom.

“Sit on the bed,” Kurt ordered gently, following his sub and pulling him into a tight embrace. “I’ll be alright,” he mumbled, peppering kisses to the top of Blaine’s head. “I’ll wear the gloves and mask the whole time. I’ll strip down and wash my clothes, take a shower, and wash my shoes when I get home. I’ll be careful. I promise.” He squeezed Blaine for a minute before tipping his chin up so he could meet his sub’s gaze. “While I’m gone, I want you to stay on this bed. You’re not to move from it to do anything. Read a book, watch videos on YouTube, take a nap. But, do  _ not _ leave this bed. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine answered, eyes shiny with tears.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Leaning down, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s again. He didn’t push the kiss any further, but he put as much love into the kiss as he could. He needed Blaine to know he’d be okay and that he would come back.

Blaine held onto Kurt as tightly as he could until he felt him try to take a step back. He needed to let go. Kurt needed to go out for just a few minutes. He’d be back. He’d promised. He’d be okay. It took all he had for Blaine to loosen his grip enough for Kurt to slip out of his grasp, turning and walking toward the door. Blaine watched him from his spot as Kurt put on the mask and a pair of gloves before walking out the front door.

Collapsing back on the bed, Blaine stared up at the ceiling. His mind was racing, and the little voice in the back of his head was going crazy. 

“ **You need to clean** ,” it told him. “ **Clean. Before Kurt gets back. He won’t know you left the bed if it’s just for a little bit. You should clean the doorknobs. Those are teeming with germs. They said so on the news. You need to clean.** ”

He did his best to resist the little voice in the back of his head. He tried the things Kurt said: getting on his phone to watch YouTube videos, picking up the latest book he’d checked out from the library, covering his head with the blanket and closing his eyes tight in hopes of falling asleep again. Nothing worked.

After about five minutes, Blaine gave up. He sat up on the bed, staring down at the blanket, lost. He didn’t want to give in to the little voice. Kurt had told him to stay on the bed. He wanted to obey. He wanted to be good for his Dom. But, the little voice in the back of his mind kept up its steady patter, and it was starting to grow louder than his Dom’s voice. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe Kurt wouldn’t know if he got out of bed and cleaned just a little bit.

Even though there was no one to hear him, Blaine crept back the kitchen sink and set about refilling the bucket with hot water and bleach. The bleach would kill all the germs. Then, he took a brand new sponge from beneath the kitchen sink and walked to the front door to begin cleaning the doorknobs. He rubbed hard on the surface, making sure to clean with the rough pad on the back instead of the soft sponge. That would make it cleaner. He dipped the sponge often, hoping the bleach would kill off the germs. Finally, the little voice in the back of his head was happy and quiet.

The first thing Kurt noticed when walked back into the apartment about 20 minutes after he’d left was that the air smelled heavily of bleach. The next thing he noticed was that there was definitely no Blaine on the bed where he’d specifically told him to stay. And, he thought he knew why. Carefully, Kurt took his shoes off beside the door, and carried the bag of medicine to the kitchen table. Then, he took off his gloves and mask, tossing them into the trashcan before going to the sink to wash his hands. Then, he went looking for his sub.

“Blaine?” he called, wandering from room to room. “Where are you, Blaine?”

The sub froze, hand hovering just above the doorknob of Kurt’s office. Kurt was home? How long had it been? He’d just started cleaning the doorknobs, he was sure. There was no way Kurt was home. Then, he gulped. He was going to be in big trouble.

“Blaine?” Kurt called again, rounding the corner into the hallway. He could see the bent figure of his sub beside his office door, still shut. “What are you doing?” he asked. He tried not to sound angry; he knew Blaine wasn’t trying to be defiant on purpose, but he had broken a rule.

“Cleaning, sir,” Blaine whispered.

“Are you supposed to be cleaning right now?”

“No, sir.” 

“Put the sponge in the water bucket and come with me.” There was no room for argument in Kurt’s voice.

Wordlessly, Blaine dropped the sponge, following his Dom down the hallway and into their bathroom.

“Wash your hands,” Kurt instructed. “Water with a little bit of soap only. We don’t want to get much soap on those burns.” Even in the dim light of the hallway, he’d been able to tell that Blaine’s bleach water was more bleach than water. His hands were red, and the skin was starting to peel.

“Yes, sir.” The sub turned on the tap, running cool water over his hands. They felt a lot better, even after he’d rubbed on a thin layer of soap. He was reluctant to turn the water off, but when he did, Kurt handed him a paper towel to pat his hands dry with. His Dom watched him with a critical eye, making sure he followed orders. Blaine cringed. Kurt was upset.

“Have a seat,” Kurt told him, pointing to the toilet.

Blaine looked at him, confused. “Sir?” he asked. He’d assumed after the handwashing, he’d be punished. Had Kurt come up with something new?

“I need to take a shower and change my clothes after going out, and I don’t trust you to stay away from the cleaning products while I do it. So, you’re staying with me. You’ll sit on the toilet while I shower so I can keep an eye on you.” He pointed to the stool again. 

Blaine sat. “I-I’m sorry, sir,” he tried, hoping that Kurt wasn’t too mad at him. He was expecting punishment, but he hated it when Kurt was mad. It made him feel horrible inside, unanchored and pained. He also hated it when his Dom didn’t feel like he could trust him. Which, Blaine knew, he shouldn’t be trusted right then. He’d disobeyed a direct order. Still, the realization hurt.

“I know. We’ll talk about that later.” Kurt turned toward the shower, starting the stream as he stripped off his clothes. Then, he opened the bathroom door. “I need to put these in the washer and get fresh clothes. Come with me.” He beckoned with his finger as he left the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder to be sure his sub was following him.

Head down, eyes on the floor, Blaine followed him to the little closet that held their washer and dryer. He stood patiently by as Kurt tossed his clothes into the machine, added detergent, and started it. 

“Squirt some sanitizer on my hands,” Kurt directed, breaking his sub out of his silent reverie.

Following orders, Blaine pumped the sanitizer onto Kurt’s waiting hands, sighing a bit as his mind rushed back to the washing machine. He almost wished Kurt would have let him start his laundry; serving his Dom made Blaine feel like he had a purpose. But, he was in trouble. Maybe it was better this way. The logical part of his mind, had he had access to it, would have told him that Kurt didn’t want him to touch his clothes due to germs. Right now, though, the logical part of his mind wasn’t working.

Then, Blaine followed Kurt down the hallway to their bedroom. He didn’t stare at Kurt’s naked ass that flexed beautifully as he walked. He didn’t want to get turned on. Now was not the time for that. In fact, it might make Kurt angrier.

Kurt pulled a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of the closet, handing them to Blaine as he grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer. He was careful not to let the clothes touch him. “Hold these for me,” he instructed as he marched out of the room and back to the bathroom. “That’s your job while I take a shower.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine nodded, resuming his seat on the toilet and watching his Dom as he tested the water.

When Kurt climbed into the shower, he didn’t close the curtain behind him.

“Sir?” Blaine asked again, gesturing toward the curtain. “Do you want me to pull this shut for you?”

“No,” Kurt replied, grabbing his bottle of shampoo. “I want to be able to see you while I shower. I need to know you’re staying put and not leaving the room.”

Shame and embarrassment filled Blaine, and he hung his head, cheeks coloring as Kurt showered. He could feel his Dom’s gaze on him from time to time, but he didn’t look up. Being watched like a small, naughty child was embarrassing. Deserved, yes, but embarrassing all the same.

After his shower, Kurt toweled off quickly, not bothering to do his normal skincare routine or even comb his hair. Blaine needed his attention, and he’d put it off long enough. “Kitchen,” he commanded his sub when he was dressed, curling a finger at him again as he left the room.

Blaine followed him, taking a seat at the table when they arrived and watching Kurt as he opened the refrigerator and reached around for something.

“Here,” Kurt said as he handed him a bottle of water. “First, I want you to take one of your pills, drink this bottle of water, and eat this granola bar.” He pulled the bar from the cabinet. “I know you haven’t eaten today.”

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine mumbled, opening the water. He waited until Kurt had pulled out the pill before downing it with a sip of water and taking a bite of his granola bar. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until a bite of food slipped over his tongue.

Kurt went to the bathroom for a moment, coming back with a can of Lysol, aloe gel, gauze, and sports tape. He laid everything but the Lysol on the table, going over to the rug and spraying his shoes down thoroughly, including the bottoms. He washed his hands after touching his shoes, then he made his way back to the table.

Blaine watched him with large eyes, slowly eating his granola bar and sipping at his water.

“Hand,” Kurt said, sliding into the chair next to Blaine. Then, he went to work applying the aloe gel to the chemical burns, wrapping them in gauze, and securing the gauze with sports tape. By the time he was finished, Blaine had finished his granola bar and most of his water, and Kurt felt it was time to talk about what had happened. But, first, he had to know how Blaine was doing. “Are you feeling better?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. Much. Thank you.”

“Good.” Kurt smiled, leaning over to peck Blaine on the cheek. “Can you tell me why you were cleaning when I got home?”

Blaine wanted to give him the easy answer. He wanted to tell him that his anxiety had made him do it, and he hadn’t really realized what he was doing. That happened sometimes, especially with his little nervous habits like picking at his lips or chewing on his fingernails. But, that hadn’t happened today. Sure, he’d been influenced by his little voice, but he’d known what he was doing. Kurt wasn’t mad at him, and he deserved an honest answer. “I didn’t think you’d know if I just cleaned a little before you came home,” he whispered, staring at the table.

“What did I tell you to do when I left?”

“Stay on the bed.”

“Blaine, look at me.”

When he raised his eyes, he found Kurt looking at him intently, concern and love in his eyes.

“I told you to stay put because I knew that you might hurt yourself by listening to your anxiety. You disobeyed a direct order.”

“Yes, sir.”

“So, I think a punishment is in order.”

Blaine hung his head. He’d known it was coming, but it hurt to hear the words. The idea of being punished went against everything he wanted. It meant he’d upset his Dom, done something to make him unhappy. He always wanted to make Kurt happy; that was his whole purpose, the thing that made him happy. As a sub, his job was to make his Dom happy; Blaine often felt that that sentiment defined him. He was supposed to make Kurt happy with his obedience and service. He wasn’t supposed to be a source of Kurt’s unhappiness. “Yes, sir,” he whispered, accepting it.

“Go to the bedroom and strip,” Kurt commanded. “I’ll be there in just a second.”

“Yes, sir.” Rising to his feet, Blaine went back to the bedroom, removing his underwear again, folding them nicely and laying them on the corner of the bed. Then, he stood with his hands clasped in front of him, head down, waiting for Kurt to come in and tell him what to do.

A few moments later, Kurt walked in with one of the silk scarves from earlier. 

Blaine had expected him to be getting the riding crop, and he was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t see the implement in his Dom’s hands.

“Hands,” Kurt said, waiting for Blaine to offer them. Then, he tied them together, much the same way as he had earlier. Then, he walked around his sub, going to their closet to collect something else he needed. When he came back, he had a wooden spoon in his hands.

With a grimace, Blaine watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurt settled himself on the bed. He really wasn’t a fan of the wooden spoon. That was the point, of course. Punishment wasn’t supposed to be fun. He supposed he should be grateful; Kurt could have picked something much worse, something that would have left him sore and uncomfortable for days instead of the next few hours.

“Over my lap,” Kurt instructed, and Blaine situated himself over Kurt’s knee, his feet hanging awkwardly off the edge of the bed and his upper body supported by the mattress. Kurt ran a gentle hand over his ass as he spoke. “Now, because I know that your anxiety was at work in this, I’m not going to give you a hard punishment. Just 20 this time.”

Blaine relaxed a bit at the announcement. Twenty wasn’t bad. He could do twenty.

“After each smack, you’re going to repeat the following: I will respect and obey my Dom. Repeat that, please.”

“I will respect and obey my Dom,” Blaine repeated, trying to commit the words to memory. It was only 20 smacks, but with the way Kurt spanked, he knew he’d be in pain. He didn’t want to accidentally forget and earn himself more swats.

“You can move and complain if you need to,” Kurt reassured, “but you will not try to get up. You’ve earned this, and I want you to learn from it. Do you remember your safeword?”

“Yes, sir. Piano.”

“Good boy.” With that, his soft, soothing hand was gone, replaced by the course, hard back of the wooden spoon smacking down hard on the center of Blaine’s right cheek.

“Ugh…” Blaine groaned, wiggling. The first smack was always an unpleasant surprise. “I will respect and obey my Dom.”

Smack!

“I will respect and obey my Dom.”

Smack!

“I will respect and obey my Dom.”

Smack!

“Owww...I will respect and obey my Dom.”

Kurt was careful where he laid the swat. He overlapped them, trying to create a hot sting in Blaine’s ass. He knew the sensation wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to make an impression now. He knew Blaine hated this, hated disappointing his Dom to the point of earning punishment as much as he disliked intense pain play, but he was doing well. This was going to help.

The next three smack landed in quick succession, and Blaine gasped, clenching his cheeks as he moaned in pain. “I will respect and obey my Dom. I will respect and obey my Dom. I will respect and obey my Dom.” His voice was breathy and weak.

“Good boy,” Kurt praised. “You’re doing so well for me.”

Smack! Smack! Smack!

“I will respect and obey my Dom. I will respect and obey my Dom. I will respect and obey my Dom.”

“Halfway there, Blaine,” Kurt said, pausing to let his sub catch a breath. His cheeks were a nice shade of pink, so Kurt decided to focus the next four on his sit spots. These were sharp and quick, and Blaine began to cry, moaning through his “ow” and his chant.

It was working. The punishment was working. Blaine could feel his emotions running just beneath the surface, and it hurt to say the phrase Kurt had given him. Yet, it felt good at the same time. It was a pledge he’d made when he and Kurt had first become a couple, and it felt right to repeat it. He would make good on that promise. He wanted to. But, damn! His ass hurt.

Kurt returned to his cheeks for the next four, two to a cheek in quick succession.

Smack! Smack!

Smack! Smack!

“Ou-ouch! I will respect and obey my Dom. I will respect and obey my Dom. Owww...I will respect and obey my Dom! I will respect and obey my Dom!” He hoped it was almost over. His ass was on fire!

“Two more,” Kurt told him, as if reading his mind. “You’re doing so well. Just two more. My good boy.” Positioning the spoon at that perfect angle to overlap spanked and unspanked skin, Kurt brought down the last two smacks on Blaine’s sit spots, swinging a bit harder than he had to really drive his point home.

Blaine sobbed loudly. “I will respect and obey my Dom! I will respect and obey my Dom!”

“Shhh…” Kurt immediately tossed the spoon aside, rubbing Blaine’s back for a moment. “You did so well. You were such a good boy. So good for me. My good, good Blaine.” After a minute or two, he helped Blaine maneuver himself onto the mattress, lying on his stomach. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, going into the bathroom for some lotion before coming back to lay on the bed beside his sub.

Immediately, Blaine curled up around him, putting his head on Kurt’s chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. He sniffled a bit as his tears subsided. He was suddenly overcome with the need to touch Kurt’s skin. He’d touched his clothes all day, and he wanted to feel Kurt’s skin. “Ugh,” he grunted, pulling at Kurt’s shirt.

“What’s the matter?” Kurt asked, relaxed against the mattress. He loved having Blaine cuddled around him. His warmth and heavy pressure against Kurt’s body was like a weighted blanket, and Kurt was pretty sure that he could drift off to sleep.

“Ugh,” Blaine whined again, pulling at Kurt’s shirt.

“You want me to take my shirt off?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded against his chest, happy when Kurt moved to sit up, obliging his request. He let his lower lip pooch out, though, when he realized that Kurt didn’t intend to take off his pants.

The pouty face didn’t go unnoticed by his Dom. “You want my pants off, too?” he asked, smiling at his sub’s antics. Blaine must be starting to feel better.

Nodding again, Blaine bounced a little on his side as Kurt slid off the bed, shoving off his pants and folding both his pants and shirt and placing them at the end of the bed. Blaine was unhappy to discover, however, that Kurt wasn’t going to take off his underwear.

“Nope. Those stay on. You know there’s no sexy time after a punishment,” Kurt reminded, climbing back into bed and pulling his sub close. He kissed the top of Blaine’s head, happy to have him close and acting more like himself.

Blaine was happy, too. He loved snuggling with Kurt. He was like a warm pillow with a comforting heartbeat. Being snuggled tight against his chest was the best place in the world to Blaine. It was comfortable, and it made him feel like he belonged. There was never an annoying voice in his head when he was snuggled up with Kurt. There was only one thing -- well, other than sex, that is -- that could make him happier. Cracking an eye open, he reached an arm lazily across Kurt’s torso. “Sir?”

“Mmm?” Kurt asked, half asleep.

Pointing at the bottle on the nightstand, Blaine asked, “Lotion?”

“Not yet,” Kurt said, smacking lightly at Blaine’s sore ass. “I want you to feel this first. It was a punishment after all.”

“Ow!” Blaine cried, twisting to look up at Kurt’s face with a scowl.

“Go to sleep,” Kurt commanded. “You didn’t get enough sleep last night. We could both use the rest.”

Blaine wiggled happily. If Kurt was planning to nap, maybe he would let him wake him up with a blow job! Testing the waters, he humped tentatively against Kurt’s leg.

“I’ll smack again,” Kurt warned, cracking an eye. “Go to sleep. There will be time for sex later.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replied, curling up tight around his Dom. Kurt’s “time for sex later” surely meant a yes to a wake-up blow job, and Blaine was happy with that. He sighed happily, letting his eyes drift shut.

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt mumbled, running a hand gently through Blaine’s curls.

“I love you, too, sir.”


End file.
